Behind the Scenes
by QuasiOuster
Summary: Even at the races, it's best never to bet against Dom and Letty. A missing scene from the first movie.


_**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters of The Fast & the Furious or Fast & Furious or whatever else they're calling themselves these days. **_

_**I decided a couple weeks ago to do more missing scenes after this popped in my head. I guess it's a followup (or precurser) to The Ritual in a way. I might not get to other scenes for a while as I have 3 other F&F stories that I'd like to get out of my head but these are so fun to write that I'm sure I'll deliver sooner rather than later. A little rough around the edges but I hope that you enjoy it.**_

**Behind the Scenes**

_(This story takes place during The Fast & the Furious race night. After Letty shooed those pesky skanks away, of course)._

The crowd disbursed, everyone getting into their ride to get ready for the race.

Brian sent Mia a cocky look behind Dom's back and slid behind the wheel of his car.

"Let's hit it, Mia," Letty barked heading for her car. The girls always rode together. Solidarity of the sexes, they said.

"I'm with you, girl," Mia responded tossing a saucy, coy glance back at Brian before walking to the other side of the car. Vince already had his engine started and Leon and Jesse were off to get into their positions as well. That left only one person standing around looking a little lost.

"Excuse me," Dom called out to the two ladies, well, one lady in particular. "Is that all you got? You gonna leave me just like that?" His tone was pissed, or so it seemed. A few skanks on the periphery sensing blood in the water, stood at the edge of the crowd waiting to pounce.

Oblivious to it all, Letty turned around to face Dom seeing the teasing mockery in his expression. A small grin played across her lips before she stopped to reply. Mia simply rolled her eyes at the two and continued on to the car. Letty, for her part, made no move to go running after Dom. If he wanted something -- and she knew what he wanted -- he would have to come and get it. So she just stood there with her hands on her hips.

Answering her unspoken call, Dom slowly stalked to her, hovering over her and dwarfing her tiny form with his hulking body. Letty didn't look impressed in the least.

"Can I help you," she asked, looking up at him with that no bullshit gaze of hers. Damn but she was bold.

Dom glared down at her. "You don't have anything to say?"

She raised her eyebrow at that. "You sure you don't want to go ask one of your groupies to do the talking for me?" she asked harshly, indicating the hungry looking hoes standing a few feet away.

Dom didn't give those other girls even a passing thought. There was only one woman in his life and she was a handful. The sweetest kind of trouble. "I take it you're still mad?" He cocked his head to the side and grinned at her jealousy. "That's fine. You're hot when you're jealous, you know."

Letty snorted and tossed her hair over her shoulder, clearly annoyed but not unaffected by his attention. If she had been looking in his direction instead of tossing her head dramatically, she might have caught his sudden move to grab her around the waist and pull her firmly towards him. Surprised by the embrace, she couldn't do anything but grasp tightly to his chest and shoulder to steady herself.

"What I want," he whispered into her ear, "is for my good luck charm to show me a little love, even though she's still a bit pissed off at me." And she really was still pissed. She hated when he entertained the racer skanks who were clearly looking to steal him away from her. She trusted him not to cheat on her but did he really have to be so friendly?

Nevertheless, it was never a bad thing to have her man's strong arms around her, breathing softly into her ear in that deep sexy voice of his. She could feel his lips graze her cheek and earlobe and instantly reacted by squeezing him a little tighter in her hands.

Feeling the kind of effect he had on her, Dom couldn't hide his satisfied grin, although he was glad Letty couldn't see the triumphant gleam in his eyes. She was a stubborn one.

Letty reluctantly thawed her bad attitude and pulled away slightly to look up at him. She smiled a little and rolled her eyes at him. "I guess I can't have you going out there without the proper precautions," she said in all seriousness. "Why don't you come down her and let me take care of you." Proving her point, she slid her hand up and around his neck, but there was no need to pull him to her. He was on her in record time, devouring her mouth with his own. The rest of the team silently rejoiced that a blowout had been averted and the skanks not so silently sulked at their missed opportunity.

They stood there in the midst of passing cars and blaring music, racer pimps, their hoes and their rides -- oblivious to everything around them but each other. Dom had to harshly restrain himself from grabbing her ass as he slipped his tongue between her lips. Letty's strong yet agile hands caressing his smooth head was doing things to him he had no business entertaining before a race. But it sure as hell was going to keep him motivated and running hot.

Letty pulled away from his kiss, feeling Dom's reluctance to let go and end it. The consolation prize was a look from her that promised a phenomenal reward after the race, win or lose. But they both knew that when it came to the King of the Streets, winning was the only thing on the table.

Dom caressed the exposed skin of her hips and stomach before backing away to head towards his car. "That's what I'm talking about," he rumbled smiling down at her.

"Good luck, baby," she returned, pulling away from him and joining Mia at her car. Dom grinned and ran to get behind the wheel to meet the other racers at the starting line.

When this was all over, as always, he would again have his trophy to take home and cherish.

********

_(After the race ...)_

The rush he was feeling was insane.

The rush she was feeling was a little quieter but no less intense.

His car was swarmed with people as usual for when he won a race. This time, everyone was even more enthusiastic given how close that buster had come to beating him. Close but not close enough.

This had been a tight one for him but she knew her man would come through. He was unbeatable on the streets. No one could touch him. And as far as the racer skanks that were surrounding his car were concerned, unless they wanted to deal with her, no one better even try to touch him.

He brushed off the hoes trying give him congratulatory gropes and headed towards his crew. He did not need any more trouble with Letty and those bitches were just vampires anyway, waiting for him and Letty to trip up so they could swarm in. Through the people he could see Hector approaching him with his loot and his sister and team hanging back and waiting for their leader to emerge. But he only had eyes for one thing, or one person rather.

She could see him making his way over but she tried to look casual. She didn't need to go feeding his ego by letting on that she was waiting for him. Vince smirked at her knowingly and she just punched him in the arm in defiance. Vince knew more than anyone just how much Letty and Dom got along when they were in the heat of the race. He often had a good time making fun of them for it. And of course, Letty wasn't going to let Vince get away with making fun of her even if it was good natured and she thought her mooniness was kind of funny too.

He made sure Mia was counting the money like she always did and was glad to see Jesse watching her back. He could then turn his full attention to his real reward.

She could see him approaching her out of the corner of her eye but she just had to get one more jab in on Vince before offering a personal congratulations to her man.

When he grabbed her and lifted her up, all the adrenaline he felt with winning the race seemed to throb within him. It made him feel masculine and powerful and dammit -- horny as hell for her. She knew it too, damn her. That's why she was looking down at him like that. It only made things ten times worse.

When he grabbed her and lifted her up, she really did feel like his trophy. She knew he was feeling the high of the race and that it made him want to jump her bones. And she loved that he was all about her when he got that way. She couldn't help the tender, wanting look that she returned at him. As always when they were focused on each other, the world faded away around them.

He set her down and felt her arms go around his shoulders as he loosely held her hips in the palms of his hands. She reached up and gave him a soft, quick kiss on the lips.

"You did good out there," she said with a hint of pride.

"You think?" he replied in a slightly mocking tone. She laughed low and husky and the sound of it made him tighten his hold on her.

She felt him pull her closer against him and was all too willing to comply.

"I do think," she responded, running a finger along the back of his smooth head. She was really intent on pushing his buttons tonight, Dom thought to himself. He was excited for it.

He leaned down and ran his lips lightly across her neck in a sensual caress. "I tell you what," he whispered in her ear, trying to be heard above the noise of the crowd. "When we get back to the fort, we have a quick drink, we entertain our guests and then we go upstairs and I give you a massage." He pulled back in time to see the sexy smirk spread across her face.

"You're on, baby."

They both grinned and leaned in to seal the deal. But at exactly the wrong moment, they heard the flare of a battered engine and turned their heads in time to see the unmistakable sight of Dom's new 10 second car wheezing across the finish line. Letty looked up to see Dom's immediate frown followed by his signal to Jesse for them to go check it out.

He loosened his grip on Letty and made to go see what the newest pain in his ass had to say for himself. With one last squeeze to his girl he turned to leave. He needed to show this cocky kid who the motherfuckin' King of the Streets was around here. But before he could get too far, he felt her familiar hand tugging at his. He glanced back at her only to see a smile and a knowing twinkle in her eye.

"Don't be too hard on the buster," she said with a chuckle. He shook his head at her but he was amused by her concern. She was a real softie when she wanted to be. "And try to keep that ego down to an acceptable level. Those of us that have to live with you would really appreciate that." Given how long they had known each other, it wasn't too hard for her to guess that Dom was about to go pissing all over his racing territory. Men. They were so predictable.

He slid his fingers from hers and kept going on his way. "No promises," he tossed back to her. She made her way over to Mia who was taking a disturbing interest in the new guy he had noticed. He was going to have to keep an eye on that. But the fading sound of Letty's responding laughter was enough to keep his mood from darkening at the thought of the new guy's attention to his sister or the way he had busted up the car. He could already tell that Jesse was about to blow a gasket anyway.

She went back to her usual spot while Dom did his thing. She watched him and secretly admired how he enchanted the crowd and commanded respect from even the cocky newcomer who had tried to best him.

Yes, that was her man.

And she was his perfect trophy.


End file.
